The Heart's Truest Desire
by HoRnIe DeMoN
Summary: Merlin casts a spell to lower Arthur and Gwen's inhibitions about pursuing their love and it takes an unexpected turn. Merlin learns there are consequences to meddling, especially when magic is involved. Rated M for a reason, contains smut! Pairings: Arthur/Gwen and Future Merlin/Morgana


**A/N: This was supposed to be a fun, sexy little drabble, but quickly spun out of control haha. This will have 3 parts or chapters to start and I may do a sequel (series rewrite/ cannon au spinoff kinda thing) if there's interest. Takes place in season 2, after Sweet Dreams, before The Witch's Quickening sort of AU. Warning-SMUT- NSFW!**

It was a typical day in Camelot, with King Uther raving about the evil of Magic while Prince Arthur mooned over the serving girl Guinevere and Lady Morgana silently seethed and tried to hold her tongue lest she give away her secret fears.

Merlin, aka Emrys, aka the most powerful warlock to ever live observed his friends with sadness and tried to think of a solution to their problems. He knew what Morgana was going through, she feared that she had magic, that she would be discovered at any moment and killed for something she had no choice in. Merlin understood this too well but has been told time and again of Morgana's dark destiny and not to share his secret because she would eventually betray him.

As for Arthur, his destiny was to marry Gwen and unite the lands of Albion… something Merlin was supposed to help him achieve but really hadn't the first idea how to do so. He was always trying to get Arthur to tell Gwen how he felt, but Arthur countered with the fact that no matter how much they loved one another it could never come to anything because he was a prince and Gwen was a servant and 'it just isn't done'. Although he knew Arthur didn't care about stations, his father and the rest of the kingdom did and would never accept Gwen… or would they?

Maybe if he could show everyone else the side of Gwen that he, Arthur and Morgana knew – brave, noble, intelligent, loyal, level-headed and kind – she truly had all the qualities of a great ruler, at least in Merlin's opinion. The key to this would be Arthur of course. If Gwen was ever going to be the queen she was destined to be she would need Arthur's love, support and guidance. For that to happen their idling romance must be provoked into passion!

The only problem was that Merlin wasn't entirely sure how to accomplish that, talking to Arthur hasn't worked and he knew Gwen wouldn't, couldn't make a move for fear of losing her position and livelihood. Merlin was at a loss.

After the nobles finished their evening meal and Merlin had cleaned up and completed his evening chores, he retired to the physician's quarter's to seek out his own meal and rest. Unfortunately sleep wouldn't come. Merlin tossed and turned thinking of how he could help Arthur and Gwen and finally an idea came to mind… magic. There must be a spell that would cause Arthur and Gwen to be more open about their feelings with each other, not a love spell necessarily but something to remove doubt, to spur them into action.

Merlin reached under his bed pulled out one of his spell books, with barely a thought he lit the candle beside his bed and began flipping through the pages in search of a spell.

Gwen awoke with a strange feeling. She'd had some strange, vague dreams about the woods...and being chased… but she didn't recall any fear... now she was feeling rather warm and… tingly? She wasn't sure how to exactly describe it but tried to ignore it as she readied herself for work.

Gwen's one and only vanity item was a small bottle of lavender oil, when she opened the vial the usually light scent seemed slightly stronger…intoxicating even. She released a sigh of pleasure and dabbed a bit more generously than usual, applying it behind each ear and on each wrist as usual then feeling bold and daring brushed a line across the tops of her breasts.

A giggle escaped Gwen as a feeling of giddiness seemed to overcome was just another ordinary day and she had no reason to feel the need t put on airs but she couldn't seem to help herself. Maybe, just maybe she would catch Arthur's eye today and he would give her one of those looks filled with longing or a secret knowing smile full of promise-Gwen shook herself.

These sort of thoughts would not benefit her. She shouldn't be spending her time mooning over something she she can't have…except she knows he has deep feelings for her, he just won't act on them. Gwen understood but it didn't mean she had to accept it. Maybe today she would make a move, maybe then things would change. She tidied her small home before locking up and heading to the castle to attend her duties.

As she entered the castle through a servant's entrance near the kitchen the heady smell of spices nearly overwhelmed her. The aroma grew stronger and her body grew slightly warmer the closer she got to it. Gwen felt flushed and giddy as she assembled a bowl of fresh fruit for Lady Morgana's breakfast; Apples, pears, plums, and various berries, fig and pomegranate.

As she was about to leave Merlin burst into the kitchen, running late as usual.

"Morning Gwen!" He called brightly while sidestepping to avoid running into her.

The maid shook her head at her friend's carelessness."Good Morning, Merlin. Running late again are we?"

The other servant grinned in response, "Who me? The _best_ servant in the history of servants?" Gwen shook her head and laughed.

Just then a deep bellowing voice called from beyond the kitchen. A voice that made all that pent up heat rush into her lower abdomen causing a strange stirring.

"MEEERRRRLLIIIINNNNN!"

Merlin winced and looked around the kitchen for food fit for a prince. He spotted some fresh sausages on the stove and made a dash at them forgetting or ignoring the probability of getting burned. Of course, the very first one he touched he dropped, but with a whispered word and a wave of his hand it hovered an inch or two above the ground. _Hope noone noticed that…_

Gwen practically drooled at the sight of five thick sausages piled onto a plate for Prince Arthur, humming in appreciation and inadvertently licking her lips.

"What?" She snapped when Merlin gave her a funny look.

"Nothing… sounds like someone missed breakfast."

Gwen frowned, "Oh, yeah I guess I did." She had been feeling rather funny this morning… maybe she just needed to eat.

"Take one."

"What? Oh no i'll just have some fruit with Morgana."

Merlin shrugged and opted to try one for himself, biting one of the juicy looking sausage almost in half.

"Mmthisisreallygoodsureyoudontwantone?"

Normally Gwen would have chided Merlin for speaking with his mouthful but she couldn't take her eyes off of the plate of meat that smelled even more tempting than it looked; She gave in and reached out for a particularly plump one reveling in the feel of it in her palm.

It was thick and firm yet also soft and smooth and her mouth watered in anticipation as she guided the shaft of meat between her lips and swirled her tongue around it savoring the rich flavour of salt and spice.

"Good huh?" Merlin asked after swallowing but Gwen was too busy relishing the taste and feel of the sausage to reply.

Another bellow indicated that the crown prince was quickly losing patience. Merlin groaned, "Sounds like i'll be spending the remainder of my day mucking stables." And hurried away to give Arthur his breakfast. Gwen was shaken from her food daze at Arthur's shout and was quickly on her way as well.

In the dusky light of the waning sun a hunter crept carefully through the forest stalking his prey. He'd mistaken this cunning minx for an innocent fawn at first and allowed her more of a lead than he should. Now they were locked in a duel of sorts each trying to outwit the other.

Each time the hunter got close enough to make his move his prey spun or lunged away just out of reach. Finally he had her cornered… or so he thought, she however, had him exactly where she wanted. Arthur lunged forward pulling Guinevere into his arms and Guinevere slipped _accidentally_ pulling him down atop her.

She lay beneath him panting, her beautiful bosom heaving with each breath, his hips hovered slightly above hers as he supported himself with one arm and held Guinevere with the other. The next thing he knew she was pulling him close for a long, passionate kiss and dragging her hands through his golden locks. Her hips pressed upward against his hardening groin and he felt her warm breath on his cheek as her husky voice whispered "I need you, please, my lord."

Arthur woke with a start and looked around with a sigh. He was not in the woods with Guinevere but in his bed chamber, in the castle where his father was King, he was the prince who could never be with the woman he loved because she was a maid servant and far below his station. It was a problem Arthur wished he had a solution for other than pining away and trying to avoid his father's attempts to marry him to some princess.

Another problem presented itself in the form of a grumbling stomach, and Arthur realized that his servant Merlin was nowhere to be seen, _Late as usual._ The prince thought as he climbed out of bed and stretched before tugging yesterday's tunic over his head.

He opened the door to his chambers and began shouting for Merlin, hoping that he was at least in the kitchens getting breakfast and not still in bed recovering from a night at the tavern. Arthur walked back into his chambers and stretched a bit more hoping to relieve some of the tension remaining from that stimulating dream. After a few moments and still no Merlin, Arthur yelled again, prepared to go and drag his servant out of bed if necessary.

When Merlin appeared at last Arthur practically bit his head off, "Finally! You better have brought my breakfast, I'm starving."

"Hi Starving, has anyone ever told you, you look just like the Prince?"

Arthur glared, unappreciative of Merlin's attempt at humor. "Even more so when you glare like that!" Merlin proclaimed as he dodged a pillow thrown by Arthur who sighed in frustration when it missed.

"I think the stables could use a good mucking today, also my boots and armor need polished and my sword sharpened, my shield likely has some dents that need worked out that should keep you busy for some time..."

Merlin scoffed.

"... but before that you need to launder my clothes and clean this room and put out clean clothes for today."

His head and shoulders slumped in defeat, Merlin grumbled something about spoiled prat princes as he set the plate of sausages on the table before sulking across the room to pick up the pillow Arthur had thrown.

Looking around at the chaotic state of his master's chambers Merlin knew he was partially to blame, if he only kept his mouth shut Arthur wouldn't always be throwing things at him and he wouldn't always have to pick them up.

" _Merlin…_ where is the rest of my breakfast?"

Said servant looked up from the bed he was making and replied, "What do you mean the rest?"

"There's only three measly sausages here! This is hardly a meal." Arthur replied, disappointment and annoyance filling his thoughts, "And they're cold."

"Well if you hadn't been so busy arguing with me for no reason you could have been eating a warm breakfast." Merlin replied with his usual cheek as he continued about his chores.

Arthur thought about tossing something else at his vexatious servant but was distracted by a sudden whiff of lavender. It was gone as quickly as it had come and maybe he had just imagined it but Arthur's thoughts were suddenly full of Guinevere and nothing else as he picked at his cold meager breakfast.

Maybe it wasn't the breakfast that was unappealing as much as the prospect of going through ledgers all day. As he looked over at the stack on his desk he sighed hoping for a distraction to present itself. His mind went back to that life like dream, he closed his eyes and swore he could feel Gwen's breath against his cheek, she'd had a wanton look on her face that begged him to have his wicked way with her and oh did he want to!

Of course that wouldn't be very proper, he wouldn't take advantage of her like that, or worse, ruin her chances at finding happiness with someone else. He knew she loved him as he loved her, ever since she kissed him to break that love spell and stopped him from getting himself killed over Lady Vivian of all people.

Oh what a kiss that was! Gwen surprised him with her confidence and passion. He knew there was a passionate side to her but he hadn't experienced it like that before, their first kiss was soft and chaste and over too soon, but in the privacy of the tent that day he felt all that smoldering passion  
come to life as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed herself against him, what was he to do but wrap his arms around her and return that passion? Maybe things would have gone further if he hadn't had to face impending doom against Lord Olaf.

Arthur just couldn't get enough of Guinevere. He ached to know the full extent of her passion, ached to feel those luscious curves pressed against him, under him, ached to hear her cry his name and- Arthur shook himself, this train of thought was going someplace dangerous, he had to stop.

He decided to take a walk to clear his head but found himself outside the Lady Morgana's chambers and knocking on the door. Guinevere answered of course and it was all Arthur could do not to take her in his arms right there and damn the consequences! She looked delicious in a low cut lavender dress and snug bodice that hugged her curves so nicely!

A small smirk crept up as Guinevere curtsied and greeted him with soft words, "My lord."

Morgana didn't bother to look up from her writing as Arthur entered her chambers, "Whatever you're after Arthur the answer is no."

"Who says I want something, can't I just come by to say hello?" He replied while pulling out a chair and taking a fig from the fruit bowl on the dining table.

Morgana scoffed, "As if you care about anyone's well being other than your own?"

Gwen attempted to stifle a giggle at their banter, spurring Arthur on.

"Morgana, you wound me! Do you really think so lowly of me?"

Gwen watched Arthur through her lashes as he cut the fig in half and lifted it to his face inhaling the sweet scent. There was something strangely exhilarating in the way he performed that simple action.

Morgana said nothing but continued to work on the parchment in front of her.

"What about the time I risked life and limb and Father's wrath to rescue Guinevere?" Arthur looked right at Gwen as he spoke and when he said her name a shiver rushed through her.

Morgana just rolled her eyes, "Okay, so once in your life you've shown humility-"

"And there was the time I helped Merlin's village fight off those raiders" -

"Yes, only after Merlin, Myself and Gwen were halfway to Ealdor did you decide to join us."

"I… I was simply waiting for the right opportunity to sneak away."

"Right, because it's much easier to sneak away than to stand up to Uther. Coward." Morgana mumbled.

Gwen continued to watch Arthur as he cleaned the seeds from the fruit, digging a finger into the soft pink center and pulling it back out only to slip the digiti between those soft, luscious lips.

Arthur held her gaze as he did so and heat flooded Gwen's body as she remembered the feel of those lips on hers, those strong arms and hands around her waist, holding her close after she broke the enchantment that made him think he loved another. Gwen wondered how those hands would feel against her bare skin.

"Ugh! You're still here…?"

Arthur ignored Morgana, his thoughts consumed with finding a way to get Guinevere alone.

"Arthur you're dripping fig juice all over the floor! I'm going to get ants!" Morgana scolded him.

Guinevere snapped to attention at Morgana's cry of outrage; she quickly grabbed the washcloth and basin of water from Morgana's vanity and kneeled on the floor near Arthur's feet. He nearly came undone as he watched her move, her back arching and her round ass protruding... Arthur shifted uncomfortable in his seat, his desire for this woman threatening to overwhelm him.

Gwen could feel Arthur's eyes watching her as she moved back and forth across the floor. She jutted her hips slightly upward and as her back arched she craned her neck in his direction catching a wiff of his musky scent. Their eyes met for one all too brief moment just long enough to see the hungry, desire filled expression.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

Arthur's attention was torn from Guinevere as Morgana smirked..

"Really Arthur, one would think you were raised in a stable. Your behavior this morning is hardly becoming of a prince!"

Arthur's response was to narrow his eyes and glare, which only goaded Morgana into delivering yet another jab. "Even Merlin has better manners than you and _that_ is saying something! Where is he anyway? I'm surprised to see the two of you apart, you're usually quite attached at the hip."

Gwen had finished cleaning the floor and began to stand only to step on her skirt and nearly fall, luckily Arthur had quick reflexes and caught her before she could get hurt.

"Are you alright Guinevere?"

Gwen felt like she was on fire with Arthur's arms wrapped around her waist. When she tried to speak her voice caught and all that came out was a breathless stammer.

Arthur gulped, being this close to her was torture, he so badly wanted to kiss her.. and more. If only Morgana wasn't here… but these were her chambers If they were in his he would simply make Morgana leave and come up with an excuse to make Gwen stay...an excuse was exactly what he needed, some reason for her to come to him...an idea occurred to him. "I just recalled my reasons for coming here-"

"You actually had a reason for doing something? I'm shocked." Morgana replied dryly. Arthur ignored her.

"I have a shirt that needs mending, Merlin said it's beyond repair but I think he's just lazy, I was wondering, Guinevere, if you would have a look at it.

"A-oh-Of course... My Lord." Gwen's voice was barely more than a whisper and a soft pink color reddened her cheeks as Arthur reached out and brushed a stray curl out of her face. The sensation was completely foreign to Gwen but she imagined being struck by lightning might cause a similar effect.

"Excellent, I'll be in my chambers, looking over ledgers. Come when you have a moment." His tone was casual and innocent, however the look in his eyes was anything but that. Those deep pools of blue held a promise of...something...carnal? He wore a smile of satisfaction and anticipation like a cat who'd just been given a saucer of cream

Everything in Gwen ached to follow Arthur right away, ached for him to pull her close and kiss her senseless. Gwen watched him leave, admiring the confidence in his masculine stride, his broad shoulders squared and head held high. Just as Arthur reached the door he turned his head and gave Gwen a quick wink. He was so alluring, in this moment she would follow him straight off a cliff if he asked.

 _What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a love struck maid._ Realization dawned, _I am a love struck maid. A lowly maid bound to love a prince who can never be mine._

"Gwen…are you alright?" Asked Morgana. "Guinevere!"

The use of her full name caught Gwen's attention, few people besides Arthur ever called her that and she suddenly remembered where she was and who she was with. Gwen spun on her heels to face Morgana and attempted to smile reassuringly… she must've looked terrible because Morgana rushed to her side full of concern.

"Gwen, what is going on with you today? Your acting rather unusual."

"I-I'm sorry My Lady. I don't know what is wrong with me but I have been feeling rather off today."

"You've been running yourself ragged again, picking up extra chores haven't you? Take the remainder of the day off, please. Clearly you need rest."

"Yes My Lady, maybe a rest is all I need."

Morgana all but shoved Gwen out the door with the rebuke. "Go on then. I'll send Merlin by to check on you later, so you best be resting."

Moments later Gwen found herself hovering outside the door to the prince's chambers, debating on weather to knock or go home. He probably wasn't expecting her so soon...she should just go home and rest like Morgana said. That seemed the most appropriate solution to her epidemic but some part of her knew somehow that going home _alone_ was only going to make things worse and before Gwen could change her mind she lifted her fist and rapped three times on the door. It opened immediately and Arthur wore a knowing smirk.

"Couldn't keep away could you?"

"What else is a dutiful maid to do when her charming prince beckons her to his aid."

"Mmmm...dutiful indeed."

A low hum and a few whispered words before his lips claimed hers, commanding, demanding...seducing. Gwen was lost to sensation of a hard male body pressed against her. One rough calloused hand caressed her cheek while the other found its way into her carefully coiffed curls, undoing the neatly pinned up tendrils letting them spill over her shoulders and down her back.

Arthur's fingers sifted through the web of curls and he marvelled at their softness. Soon his lips left hers and began trailing across her cheek and down her neck until he could feel those luscious tendrils on his face. He inhaled deeply reveling in the sweet lavender scent before pulling back to look at Guinevere.

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He stated reverently.

Guinevere blushed but met his eyes, "I've never thought of myself as much of a beauty but for a prince to love a simple maid like me it must be true."

Arthur placed a hand to her cheek, his sincere eyes gazing lovingly into her's, "Believe it Guinevere, you are beautiful, brave, kind, intelligent...everything I could ever want in a wife...a queen. Guinevere I promise-"

"Arthur, please." She cut him off quickly, " Do not make promises you can't keep, but let us enjoy what moments we can for as long as we may." Before he could counter Guinevere rushed forward joining his lips once more to hers.

Strong arms enveloped her pulling her close to him once again but now Gwen's hands were between them allowing her the freedom to explore the sinewy muscles of Arthur's taught chest. Arthur's tongue swept hungrily across Guinevere's lower lip, demanding entrance. Her mouth opened in a soft gasp and he plunged into it taking what he wanted, tasting the sweetness that was his Guinevere. Her hands slid down his chiseled abdomen and around Arthur's waist to pull him closer.

The thin material of Arthur's shirt provided only the slightest barrier against Guinevere's roaming hands. The mere idea that her hands were headed in a certain direction made him instantly hard. Even though he doubted very much she would actually go there, he couldn't help the slight disappointment when instead her hands slid around his waist.

However when he felt her lithe little body pressed flush against him those illicit thoughts rushed back with hands splayed across her back, holding her close but not close enough. He traced the curve of her spine down to the base and pulled her hips against his, showing her exactly what she was doing to him. When Gwen gasped Arthur began kissing her neck again, exploring this new territory.

Guinevere was pleasantly surprised by the prince's aggressive boldness. She knew she ought to stop this before it went further. She also knew that she'd already allowed Arthur to go further than she should but she didn't want to stop him, not yet. It was only kissing, although his hard manhood pressed against her center was highly inappropriate, it felt so good. Gwen was consumed with desire, she craved closeness and physical contact with Arthur, needed it like she needed to breath. She bucked against him and received a low groan in response. It was a heady feeling to have the crown prince of Camelot ravishing her neck, desiring her above all others.

Arthur couldn't keep his hands or lips off of soft gasps only encouraged and aroused him. It was like their instincts had taken over, their bodies seemed to know what they wanted even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves. Gwen's hands were now in his hair and her thigh grazed Arthur's hip as she tried to gain more direct contact. Arthur obliged lifting said thigh to his hip and thrusting against Guinevere's center.

"Oh Arthur!"

He smiled upon hearing Guinevere cry his name. He loved how unrestricted she was. It was new and wild and exciting! He thrust again and she moaned low.

"Is this more to your liking?" He punctuated each word with a thrust and had Gwen gasping and moaning incoherently. She tossed her head back as the pressure suddenly exploded within her a pushed herself closer to Arthur while giving him a delicious view down the front of her bodice. His lips descended upon the tops of her breasts and his tongue dipped between the succulent mounds. He released her thigh and trailed his hand north to cup the tempting flesh.

Arthur fondled her with one hand while the other fiddled with the lacing of the bodice trying to loosen it and garner a better feel.

Guinevere lifted his face and crashed her lips onto Arthur's and sucked on his lower lip. Her hands began roaming south, again stopping at Arthur's waist but only to pull his shirt out and boldly glide her hands under, tracing the dusty trail of hairs leading to a certain area that Gwen was curious to explore.

The pair was completely lost in each other and did not notice the door to Arthur's chambers open, or Merlin walking backwards into the room carrying Arthur's laundry. Once he was through the door Merlin turned around and saw what was happening. He smiled _the spell must've worked!_ He wondered if he should interrupt them, he didn't want things going too far, at least not in his presence.

Then again, Arthur was too noble to try anything indecent, he had too much love and respect for Gwen to take advantage of her, he also knew that if Arthur did try something indecent Gwen would surely put a stop to it. She was always calling Arthur out on his bad behavior, one of the things Arthur loved about her was her honest nature.

Merlin cleared his throat harshly and threw open the doors to Arthur's wardrobe with a loud bang, startling the lovers out of their passionate embrace.

As soon as they realized they were no longer alone, Gwen quickly pulled her hands out of Arthur's shirt and turned her back to him so Merlin would not see their clothing in disarray.

Merlin whistled casually while putting away Arthur's clothes, also smiling a little in triumph.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the servant's attempted aloofness, wishing he would finish quickly and leave so Arthur could return to ravishing Guinevere. When Merlin turned and attempted to strike up conversation with Gwen Arthur thought he was deliberately procrastinating just to aggravate the Prince.

"Fancy seeing you here Gwen, having good day so far?" Merlin asked with a cheeky wink.

Gwen's skin felt a on fire but in a completely different way than before. Merlin was her friend and although he always seemed encouraging of her feelings for Arthur she didn't want him to think the wrong things. She loved Arthur, truly and knew he would be a great king when his time came. He was already the king of her heart.

When Gwen didn't answer Merlin continued. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with Morgana doing… girl stuff?"

 _Oh no, Morgana!_ Gwen forgot all about Morgana's orders to rest. If her mistress found out she was here fondling the prince… well Gwen wasn't sure what Morgana would think… she would probably think Arthur took advantage but Gwen had been just as bad. Luckily Gwen didn't have to explain herself, Arthur spoke up instead.

"I borrowed Guinevere for bit, she is going to mend my red tunic that you said was damaged beyond repair."

Merlin tilted his head in confusion. "What red tunic? I don't recall a red tunic needing mending."

Arthur rolled his eyes and made an elaborate show of being annoyed at Merlin.

" _Merlin..._ my red tunic that got torn while hunting…."

"When did we go hunting?"

Arthur's only response was a pointed look. Merlin scratched his head trying to remember the last time they went hunting…

"Arthur, we haven't been hunting in weeks..."

"Nevermind Melrin, I'm sure it will come to you while you muck the stables."

The warlock scowled and made to leave the room but paused and turned to Gwen. "I'm pretty sure he's making up the shirt needing mending, wanna walk with me to the stables?"

Again Gwen panicked, she couldn't leave with her dress askew in the back, someone would notice! Then people would talk, she was already the center of enough gossip as it is since the Sir William of Deira incident. The entire staff thinks something happened between her and the visiting knight - who was actually Arthur. Something happened alright… she fell in love… with a prince!

"I promised Morgana I would send Guinevere back once I no longer had need of her. As it stands there is something else I need to discuss with Guinevere... _in private_." The prince nearly growled the last part and Merlin knew it was best to leave quickly. Merlin had an inkling of what Arthur wanted to discuss anyway and Gwen would probably tell him the some of the details later.

Guinevere release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank you Arthur, that could have been very… awkward."

"Arthur sighed, "He has the worst timing… or perhaps the best. I must apologize Guinevere, I allowed my… passions, to get the better of me."

Gwen blushed before admitting that she was just as guilty, "I didn't exactly resist, Arthur, or tell you to stop."

"Nonetheless, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that. Why is it so difficult to control myself around you?"

Gwen's blush deepened and her voice became husky with desire,, "I have asked myself that same question."

Arthur was distracted by the gentle rise and fall of her bosom. He wanted only to busy his face in those soft curls and taste her sweet skin.

"Arthur, I… I don't regret our actions. That kiss was...exciting, in ways i've never experienced. I enjoyed it, very much." Gwen bit her lip and hoped Arthur didn't think she was a wanton hussy. She loved him with all her heart, and wanted him above all others.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, "Guinevere, you intoxicate me. The scent of your hair, the taste of your skin, the sound of your voice, I can't stop thinking about you, I need to be close to you, but I can't…"

He tried to put some distance between them but Guinevere only moved closer.

"Arthur, don't fight it. Who knows if we'll have another chance, I want - I _need_ you! Kiss me, please." the last words were a mere whisper as Gwen's lips hovered a breath away from Arthur's. She brushed her lips against his, so soft and hesitantly like she was asking permission. Arthur couldn't resist and quickly claimed her mouth, pouring all of his desire into the kiss. His hands went to her hips as he guided her backwards towards his bed.

 **A/N: Big thanks to Nooka for beta reading! Hope you enjoyed part 1! Next up Merlin learns there are consequences to meddling., especially when magic is involved! Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
